


Never Leave 未曾飄離的葉子

by Morrey_Liu



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Happy Ending, Lonely Star, M/M, Mirkwood, Young Legolas
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrey_Liu/pseuds/Morrey_Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你是愛羅希雅留給我唯一、最珍貴的禮物，也是伊露維塔賜予我最神聖的至寶。<br/>盛開的百花，需要綠葉的陪伴，蓬勃的春天，需要綠葉的證明，<br/>而你，就是這個最重要的存在，所以，我喚你為──勒苟拉斯．綠葉。</p><p>他們相依唯命一個紀元，一切都不曾改變，漸漸改變的是他們之間對彼此的感情。<br/>一個傳說，一場愛恨，一顆孤星，一片綠葉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 初見

　　他們都不會忘記見到彼此的那一刻。  
  
　　最後同盟之役塵埃落定，他帶領剩餘的西爾凡大軍返途，戰勝的一方沒有喜悅、沒有慶賀，只有就算耗盡永生也難以抹滅的哀慟，他方精靈是如此，他們也是如此，除了警覺敵方再度來襲而偶發的動靜之外，沿途的靜默，拖著疲乏的身軀，支撐他們的信念，就是帶著任誰也無法擊倒的堅定，回到他們的國土。  
  
　　回到宮殿，沒有盛大的隊伍迎接新王歸來，迎來只有母親的擁抱，她捧起兒子的臉，好好看清歸人的模樣，然後又緊緊將面前的人抱住，對林羅西爾王后而言，七年的等待如千年般的漫長，在得知歐瑞費爾王戰歿後，她推拒許多人提出西渡的建議，堅決繼續等待還在戰場上的家人。  
  
　　宮裡已不如往日輝煌，哪裡都顯得空蕩許多，等待他的還少了一個人，他的神情看不出悲歡，除了先王戰亡，他在大戰的第一年就收到兒子誕生，同時王妃難產去世的消息，他的心裡或許早已麻痺。  
  
　　「對她而言，這也算是一種解脫。」瑟蘭督伊說，平淡的語氣下隱含的情緒，複雜地無人能解，環顧著與妻子的寢宮，指尖順著床沿輕輕劃過，似乎還能聞見那股熟悉的花香。  
  
　　他的嘴角微揚，細微的弧度幾乎無人能察覺，是悲痛，也是釋懷的苦笑，想起愛羅希雅，那個被他用愛、自私地禁錮起來，卻不曾愛過他的妻子，即使甘願固守王妃本份，和他相約等他歸來，但最後她還是離開了。「或許，她從來就不願意等我。」  
  
　　「她的離去並非她之所願，吾兒，至少她沒有白白離開。」此時只有林羅西爾清楚他的心思，替愛羅希雅解釋再多也無用了，這段難理的結，也是他當初做下的選擇，瑟蘭督伊自己何嘗不明白。  
  
　　不再多談妻子的離世，他轉身面對母親，淡然地說，「我想見他，我想看看愛羅希雅留給我的厚禮。」  
  
────────────────  
  
　　那隻小手被精靈侍女牽著，緩緩帶到大殿上，對面有位他從來沒見過的人，小精靈掙脫侍女的手，跑到林羅西爾身後躲著，一下探出腦袋好奇望望佇立面前的身影。  
  
　　那個精靈好高大，比我見過的所有精靈還高，好像大樹一樣能為大家擋風遮雨；那個精靈跟祖母還有我一樣，有著金髮和水藍色的雙眼。這就是小精靈王子第一眼看到瑟蘭督伊時心中所想，當然還有：他是誰？他為什麼一直盯我看？  
  
　　那雙眼直視地他有些畏懼，小精靈又默默縮回林羅西爾身後，只露出一隻眼在對抗對方的凝視。  
  
　　小王子向來活潑開朗，但面對陌生的人，通常都是這麼膽怯，林羅西爾把小精靈帶到身前，和藹地笑道。「別怕，孩子，他是你的Ada，你不是一直吵著想見Ada嗎？。」  
  
　　小精靈常常說要看看父親母親，但突然就這麼冒出個父親來，小傢伙的腦袋還是有點難消化，林羅西爾輕輕推促小精靈，而他不動如山，也不回答，雖然他心裡有些動搖，還是又抓住祖母的衣裙。  
  
　　當瑟蘭督伊完全看清小精靈的模樣時，他的神情雖沒顯露這樣的情緒，不過心裡洶湧地難以言喻，那是他不曾感受過的，看著小精靈畏縮的樣子，或許有那麼點失落。也是，自他出生以來，他就在外征戰，算一算，眼前這孩子也足六歲了，一直以來都是林羅西爾和其他精靈侍女帶著，就算是自己的孩子，從未接觸，何來感情？  
  
　　他蹲下身，盡量和小精靈平視，微微一笑，「過來吧，孩子，讓我看看你。」  
  
　　莊嚴厚實卻又不失溫柔的聲音，似乎帶有魔力一般，撫去小精靈心裡那點猶豫，他放開林羅西爾的裙身，慢慢走到瑟蘭督伊面前停下，兩人相視了一會兒，望著眼前陌生的父親，卻讓小精靈意外的感到安心，忘記剛才的遲疑不安，他敞開了笑容。  
  
　　「你是我的Ada？」  
  
　　稚嫩的聲音迴盪在瑟蘭督伊的耳裡，他沒回答他，只是伸手撫上小精靈的臉龐，仔細看著他。和他相同的金髮和藍眼，他的輪廓像極了他已逝的妻子，尤其笑起來的時候，他忍住心裡的激動，甚至是泛淚的衝動，這個美麗的小東西真的是愛羅希雅送給他至珍貴的禮物。  
  
　　「我的孩子，你長得很像你的母親。」  
  
　　意想不到的是，小精靈也伸出雙手捧上瑟蘭督伊的雙頰，他開心的笑道，「你長得很像祖母。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊對小精靈天真的舉動有些不知所措，孩子突然的接觸令他稍微一怔，然後倒是覺得有些打趣，林羅西爾也忍不住一笑。  
  
　　「你叫什麼名字？」瑟蘭督伊問道，其實這問題問得他有些愧疚，一般精靈出生都會由父親命名，而他出生時，他不在他身邊。  
  
　　小精靈搖搖頭。  
  
　　「我們還沒為他取命，我想留給你，這也是愛羅希雅的期望。」林羅西爾說，她一直將愛羅希雅逝世前的遺願放在心上，這些年來，她總是孩子、孩子這樣稱呼著他，現在終於是時候了。  
  
　　他有些怔愣，想不到妻子替他想到這點了，他看著小精靈思索了一會兒，說，「盛開的百花有綠葉的陪伴，蓬勃的春天需要綠葉的證明，亂世出生的你，就像綠葉有堅毅的生命力，你的名字就是勒苟拉斯，綠葉。」延續春天的綠葉，是愛羅希雅留下的至禮，他唯一的孩子。  
  
　　「勒苟拉斯，我叫勒苟拉斯！」終於有了名字，小精靈高興地重覆唸著，以後不會有人再說他是無名的小精靈，他跑到林羅西爾身邊，即使知道祖母也已同時聽見，他還是忍不住對她宣布。「祖母，我有名字了，我叫勒苟拉斯！」  
  
　　「好，我為你高興，我的孩子。」林羅西爾回道，被小傢伙開心的模樣給逗樂了。  
  
　　勒苟拉斯跑回父親面前，笑著望了他一下，突然好奇心就打開了，「Ada，祖母都跟我說，我的Ada是個很厲害的戰士，也是很偉大的國王，因為平常都在打仗，沒辦法看我，那現在你還要去打仗嗎？」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊看著兒子明亮的藍眼，稍愣了一會兒，他不知道，即使兒子不曾見過他，在兒子的心中，他居然是如此的偉大。「當然不了，我已經打敗敵人，所以回來看你了。」  
  
　　聽此，勒苟拉斯的眼裡閃耀著崇拜還有喜悅，然後又想了想，問道，「那你還會離開嗎？」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊知道這些年他有多渴望有父母陪在身邊，小精靈期待得到回答的樣子，讓他心裡一陣悸痛。「不，我的孩子，我再也不會離開。」  
  
　　小精靈開心又滿足的笑了，在勒苟拉斯的笑容中，也看到愛羅希雅的倒影。這段日子，他失去了親人、族人、愛人，勒苟拉斯的存在，是伊露維塔對他的眷顧，瑟蘭督伊澹然笑著。  
  
　　從今後，我再也不會離開，不會再錯過你一時一刻，你是我的綠葉，我的唯一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edlothiad 愛羅希雅：「百花盛開的」，瑟蘭督伊的妻子，勒苟拉斯的母親。  
> Limlosiel 林羅西爾：「晶澈如冰雪的女子」，歐瑞費爾的妻子，瑟蘭督伊的母親。


	2. 入夜

　　入夜至深，唯有先王的書房依舊燭火通明，他已連續好幾天，都坐在桌前閱讀戰前戰後所有公文、書信，還有歐瑞費爾遺留下來的文件、物品。這裡自此後就輪由他指揮一切，他盡可能以最短的時間瞭解所有狀況，並處理戰後後續安排。

　　草草看過早時下屬呈上的損失預算編列，往一旁疊得老高的文書上丟去，瑟蘭督伊輕揉眉間，嘆了口氣，身為王子時的他，從來不喜歡接觸國政，即使歐瑞費爾常常要他接手一些政務，他也是能推拖就推，到現在他還是有些難以習慣。

　　他的手落下之處，注意到被其他文書蓋住，只露出一角的舊皮書，抽出來大略一翻，裡面全是歐瑞費爾的字跡，是他的日記，寫著大部分對於王子的擔憂與期望，越寫越深，到了後面，幾乎都在陳述盤踞在巨綠森的闇影越加沉重。這部分開紿讓瑟蘭督伊不由自主地細讀，那一陣子，高坐在王座上的父親總是保持冷靜在判斷局勢，看濄在這本日記，他才明白當時歐瑞費爾心裡的恐懼。

　　「時候不早，也該休息了。」

或許是入神了，未注意到林羅西爾端者燭火來到一旁，聞聲，只是收起舊皮書，隨意從那堆還讀的公文中拿起一張羊皮紙。

　　「我還不累。」仰首，見林羅西爾放下燭火，燭光映照那張空靈的面容，眼神微微流洩還未平息的哀傷。「倒是妳這時候怎麼還不睡下？」

　　「你一直忙碌著，我想也只有這個時候，可以和我的孩子說說話。」

　　瑟蘭督伊淡笑不語，替母親移來一張椅，林羅西爾坐下，繼續說，「勒苟拉斯看似越來越喜歡你，我本來還擔心他一下子無法接受，現在我能放心了。」

　　他原本也是這麼想著，也許所謂親情天性，畢竟那孩子還這麼幼小，宛如冰晶般天真純淨。「他不難相處，不如我對一般孩童那種吵鬧又麻煩的印象。」

　　「小時的你不也是這樣，只是與你不同的是，他是個特別渴望依靠的孩子。」

　　瑟蘭督伊不難理解這當中的差別，出生環境的差異，這也是在他心裡留下那麼點愧疚的原因。頓時陷入沉默，他盯著桌上的羊皮紙，或許是繼續閱讀其中內容，或許是在思考方才所談的，良久，瑟蘭督伊突然換了話題。

「母后，大戰期間，妳曾大幅調動邊境衛隊的人數和位置……」

　　林羅西爾突然一怔，果然她擅調兵馬的事還是被提及了，兒子漸弱的語氣令她緊張，他發現什麼？瑟蘭督伊當然存疑，若非必要或特殊情況，王后是不干涉政事軍事，可能是邊境受到威脅，而那時只有王后能作主，只是那份調動的名單，他怎麼看就是有股說不上來的不對勁。本想詢問理由，但又想既然大戰已平息，還是省得去追究。「戰征已結束，所有兵馬需要重新調整編制，我想將他們遣返。」

　　「這……」這一說反讓林羅西爾更加為難，她會這麼做有難以言明的原因，為了掩蓋某件真相，她原本打算，當瑟蘭督伊戰後歸來，就帶著他和勒苟拉斯，帶著其他親信一同西渡，離開這處令她哀傷的地方，讓那件事永遠石沉大海，而現在不能再拖了。

　　「瑟蘭督伊，」她伸手覆上那隻仍在翻閱公文的手，瑟蘭督伊這才正視母親的臉，她的神情已失去剛才的溫柔，被愁容取代。「這件事我不與你商量，而是請求，後日我將遠渡西方，巨綠森已經人事皆非，不如往日，所以我希望你放下一切，和我還有勒苟拉斯，我們到蒙福之地一起渡過永生。」

　　瑟蘭督伊先是怔愣猶疑了會兒，再次迎上林羅西爾懇求他答應的目光。「我能明白這裡已無法再讓妳留戀，我不會阻止妳離開，但是我必須留下，既然決意繼任為王，就不會輕易拋下我們的子民和國土。」

　　「那就帶著我們的子民一同離開，在阿門洲，我們依然能擁有一席之地。」他的拒絕並非在她意料之外，但強烈的失望，她不由得顯得激動。

　　「母后……」

　　她打斷瑟蘭督伊開口，繼續說，「我自庫維因恩遠行與你父親相遇，為了他，我放棄了我的族人，放棄了對聖樹光的渴望，當我的族人全數踏上遠航之路，唯有我還繼續留在中土，與妳父親進入多瑞亞斯，親眼見證埃盧．庭葛的王國覆滅，之後隨你父親在巨綠森建立自己的領地，可是現在，你父親也不在了。吾兒，即使身為精靈，也沒有人能躲得過時間和命運的推移，沒有王國能夠永垂不朽，所以我拜託你，一起離開好嗎？」

　　「就是因為如此，我沒有離開的理由。」

　　「那到底要什麼理由才能讓你甘願離開？」

　　「母后，我不知道父王是否有告訴過妳，但在突圍的前一夜，父王曾對我說，」瑟蘭督伊不會忘記，歐瑞費爾在躁動進軍的前晚召見了他，不是商討進軍對策，也不是吩咐任何戰務，而是難得的、也是最後一次的父子促膝長談，那晚，巨綠森之王好似感預到自己大限將至，所言皆是感嘆，包括，「他說，他此生最大的遺憾就是無法讓巨綠森恢復昔日的翠綠，所以不管巨綠森未來的命運如何，守護它就是父王留給我的遺命。」

　　林羅西爾情緒頓時軟化，眼裡的淚水不由自主地滑落，她不再回應強求，而那個未告知的真相，她最終於決定深埋在自己心裡。

　　那日早晨，無葉的樹木擋不住陽光，照耀林地，同樣灑在他們的金髮之上，如大自然的加冕，幾位精靈護衛牽馬，準備護送王后和王后的親信們離開，精靈王和王子，與宮中的精靈們列隊恭送。

　　他們沒有太多告別的話語，林羅西爾在瑟蘭督伊和勒苟拉斯的額上各落下一吻後，不捨地相望一眼，就由護衛扶上馬，隊伍開始啟程，小王子忍不住一邊哭叫，一邊追著隊伍，加利安將他抱起，直到看不見隊伍的影子，他們才返回宮中。

────────────

　　那晚，瑟蘭督伊顯然沒有太多心思，繼續埋在那堆還未讀完的文書，也許現在他才發覺自己真的累了，在王后離開後，他不禁回望過去所擁有的，而今還剩下這片國土，他的孩子，和父親的願誓。

　　如果這就是為王的代價，那麼一切才正要開始。

　　回到臥房，開了瓶酒緩緩倒入杯中，作戰的這幾年來他滴久未沾，雖然短短幾年對精靈而言不算什麼，但這一飲對他而言確實久違了，一杯很快就飲盡，他放下酒杯打算再倒時，赫然發現床上的被子有一小團突起，微微蠕動了一會兒。

　　心想著什麼玩意？掀開被子，只見縮伏著身子的金髮小精靈，發現自己被揭露了，他立刻坐直，對瑟蘭督伊調皮地笑著。

　　「勒苟拉斯，你在這裡做什麼？」

　　「我在等你呀。」

　　小精靈亂著頭髮，呈乖的模樣，令他哭笑不得。「很晚了，你該回自己的房間睡覺。」

　　「我不想一個人睡……」勒苟拉斯回答，每一晚都是林羅西爾陪他睡著，現在祖母不在了，小王子在侍女替他沐浴時，聽到從今晚開始要一個人睡，就趁著大家不注意時，跑來父親房裡躲著，還想或許他的ada會很高興陪自己一起睡覺。

　　然而瑟蘭督伊只是淡然說道，「勒苟拉斯，害怕一個人睡不是一個王子該有的行為，快回去。」

　　小王子聽了一臉失望，抱緊被子，嘟起嘴不情願地說，「可是我想跟ada一起睡。」

　　「勒苟拉斯……」「陛下！」

　　瑟蘭督伊正要開口時，忽然加利安在門外喚著。

　　獲准進來後，加利安滿臉緊張，說道，「抱歉，陛下，屬下無意打擾，只是發現王子殿下不見，所以才來找您……王子殿下！」說到一半，這才發現在床上和被子一起緊縮成一團的勒苟拉斯。

　　「王子殿下，你怎麼跑來這裡了？時候不早，我們快回去，別打擾陛下休息了。」

　　加利安想前去帶下小王子，但勒苟拉斯反而將被子抱得更緊，恨不得想要與國王的床融為一體的樣子。

　　「我就想跟ada一起睡嘛！」勒苟拉斯大聲地說。

　　「王子殿下，別這樣……」

　　那雙水藍的大眼望向瑟蘭督伊，用眼神哀求，無辜地都快要泛起淚來了，一副楚楚可憐，瑟蘭督伊才與他對視不久，立即就軟下心，他沒想到自己會這麼招架不住孩子的這招。

　　「算了，就讓他留在這裡吧。」

　　王都這樣說了，加利安也只好退下，瑟蘭督伊轉向床上的小精靈，輕嘆了口氣。「下不為例，知道嗎？」小精靈開心的笑了笑，乖乖躺在一邊蓋好被子，等著瑟蘭督伊隨後躺來他旁邊。

　　第一次陪孩子睡覺，對瑟蘭督伊而言有些尷尬，一個面無表情盯著孩子，一個保持笑容看著父親，兩個人突然變的很安靜，其實他也不知道要說什麼，只好躺平，突然，那幼小的身體貼了上來。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「Ada，祖母為什麼要離開？她去哪裡了？是不是跟nana一樣不要我了？」小王子的好奇心又開始了。

　　是誰跟這孩子說他母親不要他了？瑟蘭督伊暗罵一聲，然後回答，「沒有人不要你，她只是到西方去了。」

　　「為什麼要去西方？那裡漂亮嗎？」

　　「對我而言，沒有哪裡比我們的森林更美。」

　　「那你不會想去西方囉？」

　　瑟蘭督伊停頓了一會兒，這個問題連他自己也說不準，或許哪天，他也會渴望大海的彼端。「不知道，孩子，也許哪天就會。」

　　「那如果哪天你也想去西方，要記得帶著我。」小精靈說著。

　　看著勒苟拉斯明亮的藍眼，他想起小時候也曾這麼跟歐瑞費爾說過，而他也給了同樣的回答，微笑著說，「說不定到時你還不想跟我走呢。」

　　「才不會！」小精靈發出抗議。

　　「是嗎？」

　　「如果ada不去，我就不去。」

　　小精靈將臉埋進他的胸口，只看得到他金色的頭頂，瑟蘭督伊輕笑一聲。「快睡。」

　　頓時一片寂靜，他繼續望著那張美麗的側臉，若有所思，沒多久，那張小臉從他胸口抬起，帶了點睡意。「Ada，可以唱歌給我聽嗎？」

　　「我不知道你的要求這麼多。」大概又是林羅西爾每天哄孩子睡著的例行公事，他想。

　　勒苟拉斯微微笑著，精靈王再次證明自己沒辦法抗拒孩子的眼神攻勢，開始輕輕吟唱，優柔的聲線讓小精靈得到了安全感，很快就進入夢鄉。

　　瑟蘭督伊停止哼唱，想把孩子抱到一旁，好準備睡了，握住勒苟拉斯圍在他腰上的小手，同時注意到那安穩可愛的睡容，他還是收手了，還是就他這麼睡著吧。

　　這一夜，精靈王一直僵著身子不敢動，直到小王子自己翻身睡到另一頭，他才睡下。

　　下不為例嗎？之後還是幾乎每夜都這麼睡了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　幼小的身影徘徊在大殿側口旁，不時望望王座之上，居高臨下，聽著眾人匯報的精靈王。  
  
　　每望一次，心裡的落寞就莫名更添一分，小勒苟拉斯又靠回柱子前，悶悶不樂地發出若有似無的嘆息，他早就不記得自己站在這裡有多久了，只知道他們不斷的報告一堆他聽不懂的事，而國王有時簡單回應，有時條理指示，有時勃然大怒，這樣的會議交談已持續了一整個早上，好像會永無止境一樣。  
  
　　站累了，他就靠坐在柱前，有意無意的扭玩手指，好一會兒，突然傳來瑟蘭督伊怒罵聲，迴蘯整個宮殿，正在發呆的勒苟拉斯被嚇得身子一震，探頭一瞧，果然又有位精靈低著頭，被精靈王訓斥。  
  
　　對這場景早已司空見慣，他又轉回身，抱著雙膝而坐。  
  
　　其實他並不喜歡執行王權時的瑟蘭督伊，這讓他感覺父親離他好遙遠，日子越久，他們一起吃飯、睡覺的時間變少了，就連想要一起說上幾句話的機會都不多，所以他有時候就會忍不住跑到大殿之後等著，他知道身為國王得日理萬機，而他身為王子必須學習獨立，他們無從選擇，但他就是不喜歡。  
  
　　大殿內的會議還在進行著，目前正在呈報的事務依舊惹得精靈王不悅，勒苟拉斯又嘆了口氣，看來今天又落空了，一個念頭起了，勒苟拉斯放棄等待，離開大殿入口。  
  
───────────────  
  
　　繁春之季，森林再度長成一片樹海，陽光難以穿透茂密的綠葉投照到地面，只有灑下點點金縷。  
  
　　一陣輕而急促的腳步往林中而去，引起周圍樹葉開始騷動，像是在歡迎來者似的，挲挲作響，綠蔭之下，那頭金髮依然耀眼，小勒苟拉斯在林裡穿梭著，偶然停下來判斷一下方向。  
  
　　他有時會在瑟蘭督伊規定的範圍內玩耍，當小王子感到無聊，也找不到人排解，就會到林裡，今天也是如此，只是這次明顯走遠了，不過他似乎沒有想要往返的意思，不停深入，幸好與生俱來的方向感還不至於讓他迷失。  
  
　　前方是一處林間空地，突然沒有樹木阻擋，陽光直射，令他有些睜不開眼，一個腳步踏差，勒苟拉斯絆到半埋在地上的石頭，整個人往前摔，他吃痛地努力爬起來，忍著泛淚的眼眶，不過兩肘和雙膝的疼痛讓他一時難以起身。  
  
　　他很清楚現在在這裡沒有人可以扶他起來，他得靠自己，所以一邊忍痛攀坐，一邊對自己說，「勒苟拉斯不痛，勒苟拉斯很勇敢。」  
  
　　好不容易坐起身，他拍掉手上的塵土，面前不遠的一朵花吸引了他的注意，那是朵白底的告春花，花瓣邊緣又鮮艷的藍紋，第一次看到這種美麗的花朵，勒苟拉斯拉開笑容，暫時忘記疼痛，立刻跑到鮮花旁邊蹲下，伸手輕碰花瓣，閉上眼嗅聞芯蕊吐出的芬芳，香味濃厚地不像光是一朵花就能散發出來的，而是四周都是這種花香。  
  
　　抬頭睜眼，映入眼簾的是一片花海，勒苟拉斯興奮地投入花海之中。  
  
　　原本照顧王子的精靈侍女，因為在規定的範圍之內看不到王子的身影，依著樹木留下的訊息，追蹤王子的去處，心中忐忑不安，萬一王子出事了，她絕對會被國王抓去砍頭。  
  
　　「王子殿下！」  
  
　　一路喊叫都未聞回應，越來越擔憂，直到她也來到空地，看見勒苟拉斯跪在地上採花，沒出什麼大事，侍女大大地鬆了口氣，帶喘地說，「王子殿下，原來你在這裡，我都快擔心死了。」  
  
　　「芬妮爾，妳看這花漂亮嗎？是我剛剛發現的，我想送給ada，他會一定很開心。」小勒苟拉斯完全沒注意到侍女方才是經過多大的煎熬，捧著他剛摘下的花束，一心想著瑟蘭督伊收到他的禮物會有什麼反應，一定會稱讚他的貼心，或者還會給他個擁抱也說不定。  
  
　　「是，非常漂亮，不過王子殿下，這次你跑得太遠了，我們得趕快回去，不然陛下知道會生氣的。」  
  
　　「嗯。」勒苟拉斯站起身，拍拍衣服，就抓著花束跑到侍女旁邊。  
  
　　芬妮爾牽起王子的小手，這才發現他的衣服褲子上，在四肢關結的地方沾到了血跡。「王子殿下，你受傷了？」  
  
　　這一說，勒苟拉斯才想起剛剛摔了一跤，來不及注意自己是否摔傷，就被那些花給吸引了，他翻過手肘看看，回答說，「我剛剛摔倒了。」  
  
　　「這可不好，我們快點回去，好幫你處理傷口。」芬妮爾牽著王子回去，一邊感到頭痛，心想完了，這下還是逃不到被責罰的命運。  
  
───────────────  
  
　　冗長的早會總算結束了，挨得瑟蘭督伊好幾次差點沒忍住摔杯子，按了按眉心，攤坐在王座上好一陣子，才緩緩走下階梯，回房的路上還得聽加利安另外稟報的事務，加利安報告了什麼，他已經沒怎麼留心聽了。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊回到書房的頭一件就是倒酒，尤其在解決掉這麼多的煩人政務，還得接著處理更多的時候，一杯酒盡了，加利安的報告也將近結束。  
  
　　「……所以後續他們還在等您……」  
  
　　「行了，」他打斷加利安，說，「這種簡單事要他們想辦法處理，我給他們七天的時間向我回報，辦不成的話，巨綠森不留這種辦事不力的人。」  
  
　　「是。」  
  
　　加利安退到一旁，他知道國王今天心情非常差，剛才他可是硬著頭皮，報告那些不壞也沒好到哪去的消息，好不容易說完，心裡也輕了一半，他向來很清楚國王的性子，此時最好的應對就是保持安靜。  
  
　　再倒入一杯酒，這次緩緩飲著，加利安的目光在瑟蘭督伊和桌上那疊公文之間徘徊，他的職業病在作祟，用眼神催促國王盡快處理那些上頭標著急件的文書，雖然他知道這樣沒用。瑟蘭督伊的餘光瞄到加利安這等神情，嘴角不禁微微彎起一抹笑意，不急不徐地繼續啜飲，直到一陣敲門聲和呼喚聲響起。  
  
　　小精靈手提著花籃藏在身後，花籃上頭蓋著一塊布，房門一開，加利安還來不及問候，勒苟拉斯立刻就朝著父親衝過去。  
  
　　「Ada！」  
  
　　「穩重點，孩子，教你的規矩都忘了嗎？」瑟蘭督伊扶住差點就要撞進他懷裡的小精靈，說道，「這麼高興，有事？」  
  
　　「我有禮物要送給你，是我剛剛發現的！」勒苟拉斯開心地說。  
  
　　「禮物？」精靈王一笑，兒子大概又在打什麼主意了，小精靈已不是第一次無端送禮，雖然大部分都還是有所求的，但只要不是太過分，他通常都會通融，算是對孩子缺少陪伴的另一種補償。「不如直接說吧，這次又想要什麼，是又要我給你一頭鹿當坐騎，還是要我答應讓你練刀練劍？」  
  
　　「我才不是為了要什麼呢！就只是想送你禮物嘛！」  
  
　　小精靈反駁的模樣，惹得精靈王輕聲發笑。「那好，讓我看看你送了什麼好東西給我。」  
  
　　勒苟拉斯將花籃遞給父親後，就期待著父親看到禮物的反應，那天真純淨的小腦袋在回來的路上，已經想像國王開心的畫面不下數次了，但是，當瑟蘭督伊接過花籃，籃中滲透出輕的花香，讓國王臉上的笑容瞬間垮下。  
  
　　「這是……」那是他再熟悉不過的香味，正確來說，這種花香已牽引、糾結了他的心千年之久，拉開覆蓋花籃的布，瑟蘭督伊瞪大了雙眼，心裡忽然感到一絲悸痛，一個震抖，手裡的花籃應聲掉落，籃裡的花朵散落在地，就連加利安看到那些花，也露出一副難以置信的表情。  
  
　　勒苟拉斯怎麼也沒想到瑟蘭督伊的反應會是如此，看著禮物從父親手上落了一地，以為自己是不是做什麼了什麼，瑟蘭督伊此時雖神情無色，但勒苟拉斯感覺得到有股壓迫感，他搞不清楚那是什麼情緒，總之那絕對不是父親開心的樣子，他怯懦地開口，「Ada……」  
  
　　「你在哪裡找到的？」瑟蘭督伊突然瞪著勒苟拉斯，語氣異常的冰冷。  
  
　　他從沒見過父親用這種眼神看他，似怒非怒，讓人不寒而慄，不管他曾經再怎麼讓瑟蘭督伊生氣，都不是這種眼神，勒苟拉斯害怕地站在原地，什麼話也不敢回答。  
  
　　「快說你到底是在哪裡找到的？！」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊突然大吼，嚇得勒苟拉斯不禁顫抖，他握緊拳頭，抽著氣，拼命忍住哭泣的衝動，卻止不住淚水落下。  
  
　　這時加利安伸手按上瑟蘭督伊的臂膀，喚道，「陛下……」  
  
　　加利安對他微微搖頭，一臉憂慮，瑟蘭督伊赫然才意識到自己不自覺地失態了，眼前兒子被自己嚇壞的模樣，混亂的心思油然生起一股愧疚和心痛，他發出一聲嘆息，盡快讓自己冷靜。  
  
　　「勒苟拉斯……」  
  
　　本要上前向兒子道歉，才一踏出腳，勒苟拉斯就立刻轉身逃跑。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊煩悶地扶額，用盡所知的語言暗罵自己的過度反應，滯望那散落一地的花朵。  
  
　　那花是他妻子培育出的花種，她熱愛春季之花，特別將之命名蘇爾加露，曾經愛羅希雅在巨綠森王子二千歲受孕日時，送給他一整片蘇爾加露花海，在他們的命運一切都變調之後，就再也不栽種這種花，儘管花不再綻放，但他一直銘記著這個花香。  
  
　　「已經幾百年沒開花了。」經過許久，他才說道。是不開花，還是花一直開在他不知道的某處？  
  
　　「陛下，我相信王子殿下不是故意的。」加利安說，而瑟蘭督伊沒回應，他當然知道，是他對過往執著不下，才傷害了什麼都不知情的孩子。加利安知道精靈王現在需要冷靜，「我去看看王子殿下。」說完，便轉身離開。  
  
　　房裡變得異常的安靜，瑟蘭督伊蹲下身，想收拾這盤殘局，只是他的手一觸及到花朵，鮮花便立刻凋謝，掌心捧著枯萎的花瓣，先是怔愣了一會兒，然後苦笑。「連妳也在指責我嗎？」  
  
　　他任花在手中凋謝，一把一把將花收回籃裡。


	4. Chapter 4

　　「加利安，我是不是做錯什麼了？為什麼ada這麼生氣？」  
  
　　「不是這樣的，王子殿下，陛下他……呃……他也許是感到意外。」  
  
　　意外？意外是那個樣子的嗎？勒苟拉斯不停泛淚的藍眼，疑惑大於相信地，盯得加利安無所適從，不明白加利安所謂父親感到的意外到底是好還是壞，是壞的話，難道是因為他送到不該送的東西，還是哪裡不對了嗎？是好的話，又哪會是那種反應？  
  
　　「可是花都掉在地上了，ada不喜歡那些花嗎？」  
  
　　「不，陛下他喜歡的，只是……」其實那是陛下最愛的花，可是又該怎麼向殿下解釋當中的牽扯？加利安微微搖頭，這些事就算要說也還輪不到他來說，也得看瑟蘭督督伊哪天願意告訴勒苟拉斯。  
  
　　「只是什麼？」  
  
　　「只是王子殿下，你應該不是在附近發現那些花的吧？」  
  
　　這一問，勒苟拉斯似乎弄懂了些什麼，難過的情緒逐漸冷靜，因為啜泣而不順的呼吸稍微緩和了一點，他垂下頭，小聲承認，「我進了森林，不小心跑遠了。」  
  
　　想想剛才父親一見到禮物的種種反應和問話，沒錯，一定是發現他在森林裡越界，才會這麼生氣，他只是想分享美麗的事物，忘卻了父親最熟悉這座森林裡的一花一草。天真單純的小腦袋立刻被這個想法說通了自己。  
  
　　而加利安必須找個理由安撫王子，一時掰不出個藉口，也只好順著這個方向繼續說下去。「我想陛下大概不高興你跑得太遠，不過沒關係，他不會怪你的。」  
  
　　望著加利安走出房門，勒苟拉斯小小的身子緊摟著被褥，雖然默默接受了加利安的安慰，但心裡一點也不好過，到底還是自個的錯，原本是想討父親歡心的，最後還是搞雜了。  
  
　　沮喪之餘，隱隱約約聽見芬妮爾向加利安求情，要求別把她失職的事告訴國王陛下。  
  
───────────────  
  
　　這頓晚餐非常靜默，他們都在找機會開口。  
  
　　勒苟拉斯低著頭，手上的刀叉不停在已空的盤子上劃弄著，瑟蘭督伊沒有糾正兒子的餐桌禮儀，只是含著酒杯，看著小精靈流洩著金髮的頭頂，若有所思，他想為下午發生的事作解釋，那並不是兒子的錯，是他情緒一時失控，可是為什麼呢？如果勒苟拉斯問起原因，又該怎麼說？他並不想提及那些複雜的過往，所以每當想到這裡，還是繼續保持沉默。  
  
　　不過以為事情的癥結是因為自己不守規矩造成的，就沒這麼糾結了，聽到酒杯放下的聲音，勒苟拉斯抬起頭，父親的表情仍然看不出任何情緒，都已用餐末了，還是得說吧，但是當小精靈準備開口，一邊坐正身子時，右手手肘撞到餐桌邊緣，發出撞擊聲和一聲輕呼。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊立刻抓起兒子的手臂，勒苟拉斯的衣袖之下藏著包紮的厚度。「什麼時候受的傷？」  
  
　　「今天下午，摘花的時候摔到了。」勒苟拉斯小聲回答。  
  
　　他按了按兒子的雙膝和另一隻手，果然都有包紮，掀起勒苟拉斯的右手袖子，拆下關節上的包紮，傷口已經沒剛摔到時那麼深，不過表面上還是磨去了一層皮，他心中暗自嘆息，自己不僅失常，連兒子受了傷都沒發現。  
  
　　「過來。」瑟蘭督伊令道。  
  
───────────────  
  
　　「真是抱歉，陛下，我明明坐在王子殿下旁邊，居然沒注意到殿下受傷，真是該死！」  
當加利安看見精靈王領著掀起單袖的王子走進書房，而王子手肘上有個泛紅的傷口，他整個人都嚇到了，頻頻向精靈王賠罪。  
  
　　「用餐時我也坐在他旁邊，也沒注意到他受傷，我也該死了。」瑟蘭督伊撂下這句話，比起說是回應加利安，更像是在責備自己的粗心大意。  
  
　　「不，陛下，我絕不是這個意思。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊瞥了加利安一眼，就往木桌之後的木架走去。  
  
　　勒苟拉斯就坐在舖著獸毯的長椅上，看著父親從木架上捎來一個小藥瓶，坐在自己身邊。墨綠色的藥粉倒入掌心，捂住勒苟拉斯肘上的傷口，藥粉與傷口接觸的瞬間傳來一陣刺痛，再放開後就已看不見受傷的痕跡，一切完好如初。  
  
　　雖然他的傷口經過處理，即使不管它，隔日也會完全痊癒，只是瑟蘭督伊堅持親自為他療傷，勒苟拉斯對這樣的成果頗為吃驚，還沒回神之時，左手也被拉了過去，重複同樣的程序。  
  
　　這是父親頭一次替他處理傷口，應說國王不曾為任何人處理這種事，再說每次王子受傷，下人們都會避免讓國王知道，就連王子自己也會隱瞞，除非像這次一樣，不小心被發現。不知何時，勒苟拉斯心裡的難過和擔心已經消失，反而感受到瑟蘭督伊鮮少流露的溫柔，至少他大概可以確定父親現在沒在生他的氣了。  
  
　　「請看顧王子的侍女來見我。」瑟蘭督伊吩咐，蹲伏在勒苟拉斯面前，捲起他的褲管替他上藥。  
  
　　「是。」  
  
　　「等一下！」勒苟拉斯突然喊道，喝止住正要離開的加利安。「Ada，這不是芬妮爾的錯，是我自己不小心摔傷的，你不能怪她。」  
  
　　「既然她的工作是照顧你，讓你受傷就是她的失職。」  
  
　　「可是，是我跑到你規定的界外，她看不見我……」聞言，瑟蘭督伊翻回勒苟拉斯的褲管，質疑地盯著那張求情且自責的小臉，小精靈繼續說道，「對不起，我不該跑遠的，我知道你會生氣都是因為我。」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊起身，似乎感到一陣頭疼，明明是因為他才把事情鬧僵的，這孩子居然全推咎到自己身上。「關於這點，你是該向我道歉，勒苟拉斯，但是下午的事，那不是你的問題，我並沒有怪你。」  
  
　　「可是加利安說……」  
  
　　一聽到名字，瑟蘭督伊轉身狠瞪站在門邊的棕髮精靈一眼，令他頓時無地自容，精靈王揮揮手，加利安會懂意之後立刻退下。  
  
　　「Ada，對不起。」小精靈又一句的道歉拉回瑟蘭督伊的目光。  
  
　　「聽著，你不需要感到愧疚，這次是我的錯，應該道歉的是我，抱歉，我的孩子，是我不好。」  
  
　　至此，瑟蘭督伊終於對兒子表達出在心口上壓了一個下午的歉意，但是那顆小腦袋弄不明白父親做了什麼不對的事，畢竟這一切都是他的主意啊，當然實際的原因他也無法得知，所以他的疑問又回到原點。「為什麼？是因為你不喜歡那些花嗎？」  
  
　　「不，我喜歡……」他的語氣聽似堅定卻又飄搖，就如最初，他深信自己對蘇爾加露的熱愛，到了最後卻失去了意義，這一向都是他和妻子之間的最佳寫照，不過是他一廂情願鬧出來的一場笑話。  
  
　　只是對小勒苟拉斯而言，既不是因為他，也不是討厭禮物，到底是為什麼？他還是滿腦子的疑問。「我不明白。」  
  
　　看著勒苟拉斯越顯困惑的表情，瑟蘭督伊坐回到兒子身邊。「時候到了，我就會讓你明白。」這個“時候”，他倒希望不會有到來的一天，不想再讓勒苟拉斯繼續追問下去，又說，「不過，下次不許再越界了，否則我不會這麼簡單就放過你。」  
  
　　小精靈點點頭，卻又再次道歉，「對不起，我只是想讓你開心。」  
  
　　就是這樣單純的原因，莫名地在瑟蘭督伊心裡湧起暖意，能讓黯影在此刻瞬間消散，他不需要什麼討他歡心的禮物，成千成百會在手中無情凋零的花朵，換來一片會為春天連枝燦綠的綠葉，還有什麼比這更值得？  
  
　　厚實的手掌順撫兒子金黃的頭頂，微笑說，「沒事了。」  
  
　　父親的撫慰比誰的都還要有用，小精靈恢復平時開朗的笑容。  
  
　　「那你不會怪罪芬妮爾了吧？」「這次就不追究。」  
  
　　「加利安呢？」「再考慮。」


	5. Chapter 5

　　抬頭一望，小精靈還趴在椅上，拿著筆在紙上塗鴨。  
  
　　從替兒子上完藥到現在，好似已經過了很久，上午擱著未理的文件都處理掉一部分了，整個書房悄然無聲，他都忘了這裡還有另一個人在，現在時候確實也不早了。  
  
　　披散的金髮遮住了小精靈的臉，瑟蘭督伊看著不自覺揚起嘴角，其實他沒發現，此時勒苟拉斯專心的樣子就和剛才忙到完全忘記時間的他一樣。  
  
　　有那麼一刻，他想起小時也有有次像這樣，安靜待在父親身邊做自己的事的時候，還記得那時剛學會談格瓦文字，特別寫了他人生第一封信送給歐瑞費爾，結果信中純真的童語換來歐瑞費爾一陣大笑，惹得小春天鼓起臉頰、鬧起彆扭。  
  
　　說到學字，勒苟拉斯應該也學得差不多了吧？不知不覺中，他的思緒就跳躍至此。  
  
　　小勒苟拉斯不停在紙上塗塗寫寫，突然一片陰影掩蓋了紙張，小精靈停筆抬頭，才發現瑟蘭督伊已坐在自己面前朝他伸手。  
  
　　「這是什麼？」  
  
　　那隻大手還沒來得及摸到紙張，隨著一聲抗議的喊叫，小精靈立刻撲到紙上。「我還沒畫好，你不准看！」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊笑了笑，「好，我不看，不過現在很晚了，你還不回房嗎？」  
  
　　像是聽到什麼壞消息一樣，勒苟拉斯將那幅畫抱在懷中，跪坐起來，表情顯得有些失落，他沒有回答父親的話，不過那雙大眼似乎有所求地看了看瑟蘭督伊，又直盯著下方，突然張口卻又欲言又止。  
  
　　「怎麼了，勒苟拉斯？」  
  
　　勒苟拉斯遲疑了好一會兒才說，「Ada，今天可以一起睡嗎？」他已經很久沒提出這項要求了，瑟蘭督伊剛回歸的那段時間，幾乎連想都不必想就能開口，但是久而久之，隨著被回絕的次數多了，也不敢再問了，即使想，也只把話吞回肚裡。如同這次，他也覺得大概又會落空，所以在瑟蘭督伊回應他以前又說，「不行的話也沒關係，我只是問問而已，我還是可以一個人睡。」  
  
　　除了失落，勒苟拉斯的語氣還帶了點賭氣的成份。  
  
　　雖然同樣的要求已經很多次了，但像這樣搶在前面替自己回絕還是頭一遭，小精靈嘴上是說隨便問問，不過他的表情還是把心情寫得清清楚楚，就算他試圖裝作一副“我才不稀罕”的樣子，任誰都還是能夠明顯看出他心裡的渴望。  
  
　　即使還不會掩藏情緒，這孩子倒也學會壓抑了，如瑟蘭督伊所想，這就是學習獨立的必經過程，只是頓時之間他反倒有些不確定這樣是好是壞。  
  
　　「我好像什麼都還沒說，」精靈王一陣苦笑，「我很想答應你，孩子，不過如你所見，我還有很多事要解決，就算可以陪你也不知道多晚了。」  
  
　　這樣的回答，事情好像還有可以商討的空間，勒苟拉斯亮起雙眼，不開心的情緒瞬間都拋開了。  
  
　　「沒關係！我可以等你！」就跟平常一樣……勒苟拉斯沒說出這句話，他的確總是在瑟蘭督伊不知情的時候等待著，大概是遺傳而來的耐心，他習慣也甘願，如果那些等待的時間可以計算，可能連他自己都會覺得不可思議，不過他沒想過這麼多，至少這次不會是沒結果的等待。  
  
　　「但是我無法保證會讓你等多久，到天亮都有可能，一個小精靈不該晚睡。」  
  
　　「就這一次嘛，我不會吵也不會鬧，也不會惹麻煩，就像剛才一樣，好不好嘛？」  
  
　　又是那副誠懇、哀求、無辜、令他無法招架的眼神，即使他也曾推拒了無數次，那個攻擊性依然強烈，瑟蘭督伊不想看著他，看了肯定沒輒，確實好長一段時間不曾好好陪伴孩子過，加上經過送花事件，心中還殘留著那份歉意，最終仍是通融了。  
  
　　「如果你確定等得下去，不會覺得無聊，那好。」  
  
　　得到應允就像是收到什麼寶貴的禮物一樣，小精靈高興極了，只差沒有跳起來歡呼。勒苟拉斯為表謝意，在瑟蘭督伊臉頰上輕輕一吻，而精靈王欣然接受之餘，趁機抽起兒子懷裡開心到忘記還抱著的畫紙，不過同樣的，他的手才剛抓到紙張，勒苟拉斯立刻反應過來將它抱緊，又一聲的抗議。  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　傳說雙樹紀時期，星辰之后愛爾貝蕾絲將雙聖樹的露水灑向天際，造出星空，那時中土世界一片黑暗，星光是唯一的光源，庫維因恩甦醒的精靈們靠著微弱的星光在黑暗中生存，無論是遠行或決意留在中土的精靈，都憑藉星辰為他們指路，走向各自的歸屬，因此精靈熱愛星辰，仰賴星辰，在他們心中已然是無上的信仰。  
  
　　這片無際的星空當中，有顆星最為明亮耀眼，是當中的主星，象徵永恆，她喚埃蘭那芮，領導著眾星在世人需要時給予指引和傾聽，有人說埃蘭那芮是跟著愛爾貝蕾絲身邊的一位埃努奉命化身而成，也有人說她是愛爾貝蕾絲製造出的最美星辰，直接被賜予靈和名，真假為何早已不可考。  
  
　　埃蘭那芮的光芒晶澈亮眼，或許連現今的鑽石也難以比擬，多數人都迷戀她的光芒，只要找得到她，就不會迷失方向，精靈們會在旅途之上一邊趕路，一邊欣賞星光，有時也會對之傾訴，暫時忘記跋涉的辛苦，因此得以順利遠行至西岸，渡海踏上他們嚮往的蒙福之地。  
  
　　有位落單的精靈已在伊利雅德的森林之中迷路了好幾天，他又餓又渴、疲憊不堪，雙腳痛得無法再向前半步，心想族人們肯定已經穿越森林朝著林頓而去，他坐在樹下，灰心喪志，甚至想放棄繼續西行，此時，他發現面前有一束微光，抬頭一望，發現有生之年見過最美的星光，剎那間，雖然身體仍然疲乏，但心靈宛如淋了甘雨，休息了一陣子，又有了繼續向前的動力。  
  
　　旅人在埃蘭那芮的指引之下，沿著族人經過的路，逐漸靠近西方，每天除了趕路，就和其他精靈一樣，他也會對主星訴說內心的感嘆，一日復一日，旅人越來越迷戀埃蘭那芮的星光，而她聽久了旅人的吐訴，也開始對精靈心中的優柔感到好奇。  
  
　　隨著步伐接近目的地，只要過了這座山腰就是海岸，站在山角上的旅人似乎可以聽見微微的海浪聲，心裡不禁激動，但是這股激動只維持了一下子，取而代之的是再也見不到埃蘭那芮之光的不捨與遺憾，旅人抬頭，顯然走到這裡已不需要指引，所以埃蘭那芮消失在他的上空，讓其它星辰為他照明。  
  
　　旅人躊躇了很久，終究放不下對主星的執著，於是他回頭而行，像無頭蒼蠅一樣，毫無目的地走，遇到岔路就隨意選擇，他不怕最終會到哪裡，只要沒有目的，沒有方向，他仍然是個迷途的旅人，希望藉此喚回埃蘭那芮，如今他拋棄對蒙福之地與聖樹光的渴望，他只想擁有埃蘭那芮的星光，他想要主星只為他一人指路。  
  
　　似是聽見他的呼喚，那絢麗的星光再次出現在他所見的星空上，其實她不知道，自己也對這位精靈產生了情感，不過她知道旅人需要她，既然他不需要方向，那她就不給他方向，埃蘭那芮失去她該有理智，讓旅人成功佔據她的光芒。  
  
　　但是，其後果令他們都無法想像，大遠行部分較晚起程的精靈們在中途失去星光的指引，他們迷失在黑暗之中，有些人死在殘餘潛伏的邪惡生物獠牙之下；有些人失去蹤跡、生死不明；有些人嚇得不趕妄動、進退兩難，最終死於飢餓。  
  
　　星辰之后愛爾貝蕾絲得知這項消息，對埃蘭那芮非常失望，也不能任由情況繼續惡化，於是她進行第二次造星，天空上出現更多耀眼的星辰，埃蘭那芮不再是最獨特的，此後，旅人就再也找不到他迷戀的那顆星，也沒有人再見過她，即使看見也無從確認。而放棄目的和方向的旅人頓時又失了依靠，最後他何去何從，下場如何，無人得知。  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　讀完故事的最後一頁，勒苟拉斯放下沉重的厚書，其封面上寫著《巨燈紀和雙樹紀神話集》，這是歐瑞費爾送給小春天的禮物之一，瑟蘭督伊一直保留著，裡面盡是記載精靈流傳下來的上古傳說，至今較常作為唸給孩子聽的睡前故事，怕是勒苟拉斯會感到無聊，所以也讓他讀了。  
  
　　小精靈犯睏地揉著雙眼，尤其喝完那杯溫牛奶就更想睡了。  
  
　　他抬頭望望依然忙得焦頭爛額的金髮精靈，即使父親自繼續忙碌之後就沒再看他一眼，勒苟拉斯還是很滿足，也一直如他所說的不吵不鬧，就算真的要等到天亮又有什麼關係呢？只要ada在旁邊就好了，他是這麼想的。  
  
　　但是年幼的小精靈還是敵不過睡魔的侵擾，不管他有多想等到父親牽他回房的那一刻，怎麼硬撐，眼皮就是越來越重，最後還是窩在獸毯上睡著了。  
  
　　闔上最後一份公文往旁邊一仍，精靈王閉上眼，如釋重負地嘆了口氣，他不知道現在已經是什麼時候，除了放空腦袋，什麼也不想去想，酒杯一拿就往嘴灌，那酒的味道差點沒讓他吐出來。  
  
　　「這是什麼……」原本想叫加利安說清楚是怎麼回事，拿起酒杯一瞧，本該是酒紅色的液體，逞現成深奶茶色，瑟蘭督伊眉頭一緊。「什麼時候……」什麼時候勒苟拉斯把牛奶加進去了？居然忙得什麼都沒注意到，隱約想起剛才好像是這樣的……  
  
　　不久前加利安依照吩咐，端來精靈王的紅酒還有給王子殿下的牛奶，那時精靈王正卡在一件較麻煩的政務上，加利安放上酒杯，不忘費心叮囑，「陛下，早點休息吧，這幾天您都沒睡好。」  
  
　　忙碌的國王只簡單發了個單音回應，加利安就退下了。  
  
　　沒多久勒苟拉斯捧著他的牛奶跑到旁邊，因為聽到加利安說的話才擔起了心，問道，「Ada，你睡不好嗎？」  
  
　　「沒事。」瑟蘭督伊始終沒停下動作，也沒看勒苟拉斯一眼，可能回答也沒經過思考。  
  
　　「那我的牛奶給你，喝了就會比較好睡了。」  
  
　　同樣的，瑟蘭督伊還是邊忙著邊回答，「謝了，孩子，你自己喝吧，我不需要。」  
  
　　「喔。」他沒有馬上離開，盯著父親看了一會兒，正好瑟蘭督伊因沉思而皺眉，小精靈眼睛一轉，就是這個時候，偷偷把牛奶到進酒杯裡，這樣ada就可以好好睡覺了，勒苟拉斯天真地想，跑回長椅上，一切神不知鬼不覺。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊被兒子單純的貼心給打敗，哭笑不得，正想叫他過來時，才發現勒苟拉斯已躺在椅熟睡。  
  
　　他等到睡著了。  
  
　　走近並蹲伏在兒子身旁，許久沒再這麼仔細看過他的睡容，每次心裡總是會升起一股不知道怎麼形容的感覺，睡著的孩子就像是個天使，應該就是這麼說的。瑟蘭督伊撿起落在地上的那張勒苟拉斯不給看的畫，看了忍不住輕笑。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊抱起勒苟拉斯走出書房，他睡得真的太熟了，任何震動都沒醒來。經過勒苟拉斯的房門，他躇足了一下，還是打消了把孩子送回房間的念頭，直往自己的臥房而去。  
  
　　勒苟拉斯顯然完全不知自己已經躺在久違的國王床上，大概是感覺到環境變得舒服了，他稍微動了一下，帶著微笑繼續安穩沉睡。瑟蘭督伊換上睡袍，悄然臥在兒子身邊，再次看著小精靈安睡的樣子，不自覺地揚起同樣的微笑，在勒苟拉斯額上一吻，最後擁之入眠。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

究竟小綠葉畫了什麼，不敢給瑟王看呢？  
為什麼瑟王看了直發笑呢？答案在此！XD

下面的精靈語是Ada a nin，Ada and me  
  
其實這是作者只能擼出渣畫但還是想畫的產物（汗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於那個孤星與旅人的傳說，是作者胡亂掰出來推動劇情用的，bug什麼的請無視O_O，  
> 而孤星的名字：埃蘭那芮，Elenairë，意思為「永恆之星」。


	6. Chapter 6

　　宛如最原始的黑暗，手不見五指，眼不知睜闔。  
  
　　完全的靜謐，剝奪了所有感官，空氣像是被抽乾一樣，令人窒息，置身其中彷彿只剩識意還存活著，徹底的恐懼和無助油然而生，他不敢動。發了聲，除了自己以外，聲音就像被阻斷一般，傳不出去，也無人聽見。  
  
　　到底這是阿爾達之外的虛空，還是另一個未知的空間？  
  
　　他幼小的心智承受不住如死強烈的壓迫感，除了清醒的意識，他還能感覺到眼裡和眼眶下溫熱的濕漉感。  
  
　　剎那間，他的四周紛紛冒出白點，由少至多，多得無法計量，它們有遠有近，有大有小，有暗有亮，同樣的是它們都在閃爍，散發出微光，他眼前不再是絕望的黑暗，再次伸手已能看見一些輪廓，瞬間明白，他在星海之中。  
  
　　不過即使眼睛已漸漸適應這種光線，他依舊茫然無措，這到底不是他生活的環境，也不是任何有靈之物生存的空間，甫停止的淚水再次落下，小精靈舉手擦去眼淚，他只能用平時安撫自己的方式鎮定下來。  
  
　　他還在努力壓抑情緒時，一道異光直臨他的頭上，這道光聖潔無瑕，在寒冷的黑暗中捎來一絲溫暖，它照清了勒苟拉斯的面容，金髮在他的光芒之下，如灑上一層冰晶，泛著白色的光輪。小精靈不知道，此時沐浴在星光下的自己亦如白寶石般的閃耀。  
  
　　順著光束緩緩抬頭，他看到一顆極為亮眼的星辰，這片星海裡，沒有任何一顆星能與之相比，潔白的外體，仔細看能看到當中有不斷變換的繽紛彩光，確實世人只要望一眼就會深深為之吸引。  
  
　　但是，就如精靈寶鑽，越是美麗就是危險，然而此時勒苟拉斯尚不能理解這個道理。當他看到星芒時，感覺好像在汪洋之中抓到一塊浮木，得到依靠和慰藉，眼中積含的淚水和心中的不安立刻退去，當下他不假思索，輕聲道出一個名字。  
  
　　「埃蘭那芮。」  
  
　　就像傳說中敘述的一樣，它比鑽石華耀，一眼就能辨認。  
  
　　似乎受到牽引，湧起想要朝著它前進的衝動，雖然在飄浮在這個空間裡上不著頂，下不著地，幸好他還能照自己的意識移動，所以他緩緩地跟著埃蘭那芮而去。埃蘭那埃也開始移動，似乎正在引導著他，他不知道它將會帶他到什麼地方，能不能回得了家，但是眼下他只能依賴這顆星。  
  
　　在這個感官都被剝奪的空間，無法察覺自己到底隨它移動了多久，勒苟拉斯注意到他四周的星辰越來越稀少，到最後只剩埃蘭那芮和它的光芒，除此之外就和最初一樣一片漆黑。  
  
　　它到底要去哪裡？小精靈心裡雖然仍隱隱不安，他依然緊跟著，寧可相信星靈最終會帶他到原本所屬的世界，絕不會將需要它的人丟進另一片黑暗，故事裡是這麼說的。但是當他這麼說服自己時，埃蘭那芮赫然如流星般急轉直下，令勒苟拉斯來不及反應，更別說是跟上它，任憑他怎麼呼喚，星靈早已不見蹤影，唯有留下一道餘跡，還有不知所措的他。  
  
　　又回到最初的黑暗，勒苟拉斯僵直了身子，原本遇見希望，卻又再次墜入絕望，幼弱的心靈再怎麼壓抑，終是忍不住放聲大哭，原本繃緊的身子慢慢瑟縮成一團。  
  
　　他感覺自己已經哭了好久，但是怎麼也停不下來，完全沒有任何人或生靈可以給他一點回應，他哭得快抽不過氣，甚至覺得自己可能就這麼死去，死在這個充滿壓迫、恐懼的黑暗裡。  
  
　　「過來，勒苟拉斯。」  
  
　　一陣熟悉的聲音拉回他的注意，他立刻停止哭泣，只剩抽氣的症狀一時之間還止不住。他眼前不再是一片黑暗，而是與他最親近的金髮精靈。  
  
　　「Ada？」  
  
　　他的父親露出溫柔地微笑，伸手呼喚他來到自己身前，勒苟拉斯安心了不少，不過還是有些猶豫，瑟蘭督伊全身散發柔和的光芒，讓他感覺眼前的父親彷彿就是埃蘭那芮的化身，雖然親切溫暖，卻有種說不出的距離感，而且他害怕，此刻投身進入父親懷裡，說不定下一刻父親也會像埃蘭那芮一樣棄他而去。  
  
　　見孩子遲疑不前，金髮精靈笑得更開了，再次催促。「快過來，我的孩子。」  
  
　　也不知道是瑟蘭督伊的聲音帶有魔力，還是他自己顧不得再多想，勒苟拉斯拉住那隻總能帶給他安全感的大手，撲向父親的懷抱，擁抱的觸感是如此真實，頓時之間他所有的恐懼和疑慮全都煙消雲散。  
  
　　他緊貼著父親，沒多久，他感覺抱著自己的這副壯碩的身子開始灼熱，由父親身上散發的光芒也越來越亮，照得他睜不開眼，最終他什麼都看不見。  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　清脆的鳥鳴劃破寧靜的早晨，空氣中瀰漫草木的芬芳，陽光從露台灑入精靈王的寢室，直接照射著安睡在大床上的幼小身影。今早的太陽特別耀眼，擾醒了精靈的夢境，他微微張開眼，原來是陽光啊，那就是他夢裡最後一幕那道強烈的光芒嗎？勒苟拉斯迷濛地想了想便再度閉上眼，不堪其擾的皺起眉頭、翻了個身，將自己完全包裹在被褥裡，好阻擋那刺眼的陽光。  
  
　　他蓋在被子底下才過數秒，就察覺到他好像不是睡在自己的房間，他慢慢將被子拉下，揉揉惺忪的睡眼，一邊坐起身望了望，這裡是父親的臥房，即使已經好像未曾再進來過，他對這裡的喜愛依舊不減。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊似乎很早就不在房裡，只有勒苟拉斯獨自一人在床上，他旁邊的床單還有稍微被壓亂的皺褶，他想起昨晚父親答應讓他一起就寢，自己卻先撐不住睡著了，雖然不是像之前那樣聽著歌聲入睡、在父親的懷裡醒來，但是父親在他睡著後仍然遵守約定，勒苟拉斯還是感到心滿意足。  
  
　　突然一陣輕柔地敲門聲傳來，隨即房門打開，加利安進來問候。「早安，王子殿下，昨晚睡得可好？」  
  
　　「嗯。」勒苟拉斯只是點點頭，簡單回應。「Ada呢？」  
  
　　「陛下正在大殿上聽眾人回報事務，他見你睡得很安穩，所以不想叫醒你。」加利安答道，好像算準王子醒來沒見到父親會感到失望而加以解釋，勒苟拉斯則是笑而不語。「陛下吩咐，你起床請後先回房梳裝清洗，由芬妮爾帶你用早餐。」  
  
────────────────────  
  
　　散會之後，大殿裡只剩精靈王獨坐御座之上，他的視線直覺性地飄向不遠處的石柱間，那個金色的小腦袋果然在那，若無其事地伸著腳在地上劃弄，打發時間，就跟平常一樣，勒苟拉斯今天也來等著。  
  
　　其實瑟蘭督伊知道兒子經常如此，在認為他看不見的地方靜靜等著他，然而平時的忙碌讓他無暇理會，當他事情結束，再望向兒子待著的地方，他人早就放棄等待，不見蹤影。今天算結束的早了，連勒苟拉斯都沒注意到，只盯著自己踢來踩去的腳，不過很快地，他感覺大殿裡好像變安靜了，一抬頭望去就與父親的目光對上。  
  
　　就跟他夢見的一樣，瑟蘭督伊對他笑了笑，伸手示意他前來。「過來，勒苟拉斯。」  
  
　　這種順利等到的機會是很少有的，小精靈開心地沿著走道跑到殿上，躂躂腳步聲響遍整個廳堂，一步步走上階梯，然後被瑟蘭督伊抱起置於大腿上。  
  
　　「怎麼？昨晚睡得還好嗎？」瑟蘭督伊問道，雖然勒苟拉斯依舊笑得開朗，不過今天的臉色看起來稍微蒼白了點。  
  
　　「很好，」他突然想起那場不知道算是惡夢還是好夢的夢，水亮的藍眼轉了轉，又說，「應該是吧。」  
  
　　「應該？不是說喝了牛奶會好睡一點？」瑟蘭督伊打趣地說，小精靈則是撅起嘴沒回應，說到牛奶，還是不得不提。「不過有件事必須告訴你，勒苟拉斯，牛奶是不能加在酒裡的，以後別再做這種蠢事。」  
  
　　「為什麼？因為不好喝嗎？」勒苟拉斯天真地問，他不知道為什麼不能，也不知道酒到底是什麼味道，只是以為那樣讓父親睡得好一點。  
  
　　「不是不好喝，是根本不能喝。」先別說喝下去會不會鬧出人命，光是那股味道就實在不敢躬維。  
  
　　「對不起，我只是想讓你好睡一點。」  
  
　　每當這種時候，勒苟拉斯都會有楚楚可憐、無辜的表情，這並不是故意裝來的，他是真心想道歉，但這總是令精靈王難以直視，尤其是因為這種還惹不到他真的生氣的小事，根本拿王子沒辦法。「我知道，你有此好意，我很感激也很高興。」  
  
　　「真的？」就像所有得到誇獎的孩子一樣，小精靈欣喜地笑了。「所以我算是做了一件好事對嗎？」  
  
　　「是，不過記住這件事下次千萬別再做了。」不可置否，善良和貼心是這孩子最大的優點，無論是對他、對任何人，甚至是對遭周的事物，他都是如此。不知為何，瑟蘭督伊的思緒突然跳到兒子的那畫，頓時起了個念頭。「那麼，今天想跟我一起去看看塔拉斯嗎？」想想至今，要不是他偶爾巡視森林，就是勒苟拉斯自個跑到森林裡玩耍，父子倆已經很久不曾一起踏出這座宮殿，難得今天的事情也不算多。  
  
　　一聽到這個提議，像是收到期待以久的禮物一樣，開心得都要飛上天了，毫不猶豫就答應，「我想！什麼時候去？現在嗎？」  
  
　　「嗯……」  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊還來不及回答，一位衛兵便前來稟報。「陛下，遲來的河谷鎮使者已在會客廳等候。」  
  
　　「知道了，請他們暫候，我隨後就到。」  
  
　　衛兵點個頭後就退下。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊抱起勒苟拉斯走下王座，當他被放下，而且被父親示意先回房的那一刻，原本還以為剛才提議的事大概又得取消了，他什麼也沒說，轉身而去。  
  
　　「勒苟拉斯，」瑟蘭督伊的叫喚讓他停下腳步，回過頭等著聽接下來要說什麼。「等我把事情處理完就去找你，好嗎？」  
  
　　他的父親給了他一個保證的微笑，小精靈高興地發了個強烈的單音，同時用力點頭以示同意，然後滿足地離開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塔拉斯（Tauras）：他們對大王的大角鹿的稱呼，意思為「森林之鹿」或者「巨鹿」。


End file.
